Mobile telephones and other mobile computing and communications devices continue to evolve and add features. Most feature phones and smartphones now include digital cameras that can capture digital images and communicate them to other devices, such as by email or by posting to a social networking web site. Certain smartphones may also be loaded with applications that permit a certain level of image editing on the device, such as red-eye reduction and the like. In addition, some devices are provided with LED flashes that are triggered in coordination with the capturing of an image so as to provide fill lighting in low-light conditions.